


Killer Love

by AiTsumi



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiTsumi/pseuds/AiTsumi
Summary: Isn't, Isn't Isnt, this highschool is nothing like I could never imagine. Isn't is a word to describe the school to a T... Matter of a fact, this school isn't like anything any person could dream. It isn't anything like normal. Everyone is after everyone, the students ship this one with that- what they don't is I'm caught in the middle. I have secrets only I know, since everyone else who knows is dead. I'm caught in love affairs that could bring down everyone... If it wasn't for the fact that I've been with everyone. Life at a new school is hard.





	Killer Love

 I wake up- the darkness engulfs the room as only slight sounds breaks the silence. The raspy, long breathes I take and the sweat dripping down every portion of my body is all I can hear. I blink my eyes to focus on anything in my room to acknowledge I'm fully awake. Even dreams can feel real, and mine are more vivid than others. I shake my head and sit for a while to remember what the dream was. Only I find a blank slate of a mind- how it only takes seconds for my memory to fly away from my grasp.

 I sigh into my cupped hands and slowly rise from the bed. I open the curtains nearest of my bed. The light takes me by surprise so I tumble back onto my bed. I groan loudly in defeat and wave my hands furiously. Footsteps can be heard outside my door creaking all the loose floorboards.  A knock at the door and a whisper later, Magic comes through the door.

 " ~~ _Good morning Master, it is time to ri- well well. It seems you took into account 'the early bird gets the worm'. We must be off soon to your new school, and please Master, I beg of you not to fool around anymore._~~ " She wiggles her finger in front of my face and gives me a scolding look. I laugh amd roll over till Im off the bed. I yawn and smile with content on my face.

Another day, another school. I've been in and out of schools since... I've been in school. True that isn't the longest of times, but I feel this is like no other. Magic is of course sending me there for "disciplinary" reasons.

~ _She must see the future, because I aallwwaayyss seem to embarrassed her somehow. God she couldn't be any more "Sophisticated" if she tried. Wow, she can act all high and mighty, but she can't properly function_ ~

I laugh at how funny I can be. Magic turns to me with a scorned face, and everything around us seems to be cast in her shadow. I sigh in defeat and push her out the door. If I didn't do something soon, I'd do something I'd later regret- maybe anyways. I turn toward the school uniform on my night stand and smile. Time to be a whole new me in a whole new place!


End file.
